This invention relates to a feed sharpener for sharpening feed chopping knives and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a motor driven feed sharpener for automatically lowering a sharpening stone and engaging feed chopping knives and sharpening the knives as they are rotated past the stone.
Heretofore there have been various types of adjustable sharpeners for sharpening feed chopping knives along with various types of sharpeners used with lawn mowers and other kinds of cutting blades. In particular, the applicant has invented adjustable sharpeners described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,031,670 and 4,246,729. The subject invention eliminates the need of having to manually adjust a feed sharpening stone in an up and down direction toward the axis of a cutter head with feed chopping knives which is now done automatically by the subject invention.